


Changes

by RottenMint



Series: Paternal Instincts [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Team as Family, alien weaponry, discussion of alien biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMint/pseuds/RottenMint
Summary: Keith is faced with a new Galra weapon while on a solo mission. The results of being shot with it leads to him having to tell the others about his last run-in with quintessence, and learn about the more complex side of his Galran biology.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long! Aside from the fact I participated in Tododeku week on Tumblr, trying to get this fic to turn out took forever (twelve drafts... Twelve drafts...). Hopefully this can make up for the long wait!
> 
> As always, sorry for any mistakes, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

“Our latest reports have given us good reason to infiltrate this base. It’s a simple mission, just extraction. The only issue is how often patrols come through, which is why we’ll be sending the red lion.” Kolivan concludes, turning back to the Paladins.

“I’ll coach you through what to do to download everything off those computers,” Pidge says, handing Keith a small hard drive. “Thace and I were able to whip this up, it’ll save everything you’re able to find and help take down any barriers that we might have to hack.” She shoots Thace a grin, and he smiles back.

“If there are so many patrols, shouldn’t he have backup?” Hunk asks.

“I agree with Hunk. This sounds too risky for a one man job.” Shiro says, lips pursed. Allura shakes her head, stepping forwards from her place at Kolivan’s side.

“The red lion will be able to make it to the base fastest while we stay out of range, giving Keith the most time to get in and collect the information and be back. Not to mention he can access all the Galra tech in there.” Allura says, turning to look at Keith. “Get ready. We’ll send you out as soon as the patrol leaves, and you’ll have a varga before the next one arrives.”

Keith nods, heading off the bridge. Shiro’s stomach clenches. Keith is more than capable of taking care of himself, he knows- he _knows_ \- but this, letting Keith go into an enemy base alone? It seems like a step too far. A heavy hand falls on Shiro’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

“Have faith in him.” Antok rumbles from behind his mask. “He will come back.”

Shiro knows he’s right, but that doesn't settle the unease roiling in his stomach.

:::

“How’s it going, Keith?” Allura asks. Pidge gave Keith the instructions to extract the last of the data several minutes ago, and after Keith’s confirmation of receiving the instructions, the castle had only gotten radio silence. It was nerve-wracking, an air of anxiety thick on the bridge.

“ _I’ve got everything- but Hunk might’ve been right. I could use some backup right about now_ ,” Keith’s breathless voice calls over the com.

“Why, what’s going on down there?” Shiro demands, squinting out the windows of the bridge at the base. On the outside, it’s quiet. There are no signs of another Galra patrol, and there isn’t supposed to be for almost another half-varga.

“ _Just- whoever said this base is empty when the patrols aren’t around was wrong. Really wrong_.” Over the com, there’s the muted sound of running and blaster fire.

“Hold on, Keith. We’re coming for you.” Lance says, standing from his chair.

“To your lions, all of you.” Allura commands, prepping the weapons system on the castle. “We only need to get Keith, then we can wormhole out of here.”

None of them make it of the bridge before Keith’s scream echoes over the com. Everyone tenses, shocked, and Antok starts growling.

“Keith! Keith, what happened?” Kolivan yells, the first to snap out of his surprise. “He’s not responding.”

“Pidge, make sure his com signal isn’t down.” Shiro says, trying to keep his voice level, eyes glued to the windows of the bridge, to the base itself.

“On it.” Her fingers are flying over the keyboard, frustration clear in her expression. “His com isn’t down- hurry up and get down there-”

“ _Stay in the castle. I’m on my way out now_.”

“Keith!” Hunk exhales in relief. “Keith, buddy, where’d you go?”

“ _It was- ah, some new kind of weapon. I think they’re manufacturing them here_.” Keith sounds exhausted. “ _I’m in Red, but they’re pursuing_.”

“We’ve got your back, Keith.” Lance says, grabbing the controls for his defence drone.

The red lion sails into view, as well as several small ships following close on her tail. Red’s moving faster than Shiro thinks he’s ever seen her, and a cold dread settles in his stomach. With Keith’s voice as their only indicator, they have no real way to know if he’s injured- or, more accurately, how injured he is.

The red lion sails past them, and a moment later, “ _I’m in the hangar_ ,” crackles over the com. Allura doesn’t waste anytime, jumping them through a wormhole as Lance shoots one of the ships down. The castle didn’t take any damage, and somewhere in his mind, Shiro is grateful for that, but his focus is on Keith.

Keith, who is down in the hangar, _hurt_.

The next few minutes pass in a blur. Shiro doesn’t remember running from the bridge, or the rest of the Paladins following him. Allura is shouting something- Ulaz too- but everything sounds distant, far away, like he’s underwater.

Shiro bursts into the hangar, coming to an abrupt stop when he sees Keith stumbling out of his lion.

Keith reaches up to grab his helmet, and Shiro feels like his heart has stopped. The fingertips of Keith’s thermosuit are ripped, sharp purple claws sticking through the torn fabric. 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice is unsteady. Keith doesn’t look up at first, just yanks his helmet off and tosses it across the hangar. The hollow sound of it bouncing across the floor almost drowning out the noise of several pairs of running feet, stopping behind Shiro.

“Is that-” Pidge cuts herself off as Keith looks up.

Keith’s skin is light purple. His sclera glow a bright, insistent yellow. Large ears ringed with lilac fur poke out from under the jet black strands of his hair, and a thin tail swishes in the air behind him. 

He looks like a _Galra_.

“What- Shiro?” Keith slurs, taking a shaky step forwards. His knee buckles, sending Keith sprawling across the floor.

Shiro shakes his head, pushing through his shock as he looks Keith over. His eyes are unfocused and he’s shaking- Shiro can’t tell if it’s from fear, adrenaline, pain, or a sick cocktail of all three. 

“Sh-Shiro? What-” Keith blinks, trying to focus his vision.

“It’s okay, Keith, we need to get you to the infirmary.” Shiro hurries to Keith’s side, gasping when he sees Keith’s back.

The armour and thermosuit have been burned away, and the skin underneath is the same shade of purple as Keith’s face.

“I look- I saw, when I-” Keith takes a step forwards, and his knee buckles. Shiro catches him before he hits the floor, and the next thing Keith knows, Shiro’s lifting him into his arms.

“I know. We’ll figure it out, Keith, okay? We’ll figure it out.” Keith grimaces and Shiro raises an eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure I can walk on m’ own.” Keith says, but his words mesh together and his eyelids are drooping.

“Just- just let me do this.” Shiro whispers. “Let me do this.” Keith nods after a second, letting himself relax in Shiro’s arms.

He understands how Shiro is feeling now all too well.

:::

“He’s _fine_.” Ulaz repeats, glaring at Kolivan. Keith’s spent the last two vargas in the infirmary, undergoing several medical tests by Ulaz and Coran with the Paladins and Blade members crowded around the room. His appearance shocked everyone, intrigued the Galra, but Keith himself seemed unbothered.

“Are you sure? It was a new weapon, we don’t know what-”

“ _Antok_. I know you and Kolivan are worried, but I’m positive there are no lasting effects.”

“Except the fact that he looks like a Galra.” Thace fills in, sighing. Ulaz sighs as well.

“There is that.”

“It should wear off,” Keith mutters, “it did last time.”

“This has happened before?” Ulaz asks in surprise, one hand on Keith’s jaw, holding his mouth open. Ulaz peers inside for a moment, the draws his hand away and motions for a pad.

“Yeah,” Keith says, watching Ulaz type something, “but it was just my skin, that time, on my right hand. I was fighting a druid and got knocked into these huge containers of quintessence, and one of them shattered. It burned through my armour and thermosuit- like this weapon did on my back- and it turned my hand purple.”

“Why didn’t you tell us then?” Lance murmurs, eyes locked on Keith’s right hand. “How come we didn’t notice?”

“I- I wasn’t even sure what it meant at the time, and besides, it went back to normal almost right away,” Keith defends, “what was I supposed to do, interrupt our rescue mission to get Allura back because I got some magic space juice on my hand and it changed the colour of my skin? For all I knew it could’ve done that to any of us. I didn’t think it was a big deal.” He finishes quietly.

The infirmary is silent, and Keith hangs his head. They were never meant to know, not that it mattered until this point. The odds of running into more quintessence seemed so low- none of them had been counting on the idea of someone other than Zarkon himself having a quintessence weapon.

“Well, at least now we know not to worry if this happens again,” Pidge begins, “but it would’ve been nice to know when it happened the first time. I think you almost gave Hunk a heart attack when you came out of Red.”

“He turned purple! He has cat ears! His eyes are _glowing_ ,” Hunk holds his hands up, “no offense man, but I think anyone would have been as shocked as I was.” Keith finds his lips twitching up into a grin.

“None taken.” The mood in the room instantly lightens.

“Well, if we’re all good here, I’d better get back to the bridge.” Coran says, directing his next words to Keith. “I’m glad you’re alright.” The expression on Coran’s face makes Keith’s throat tight and his eyes burn. He nods his thanks, and Coran’s look softens as he turns and heads to the bridge. Allura sighs and steps to Keith’s side, drawing him into a tight hug.

“I need to go as well. But Keith,” she pulls back, hands clasped on his upper arms and eyes boring into Keith’s own, “remember that your appearance doesn’t change anything. You’re a Paladin of Voltron, a part of this team, and our friend.” She hugs him again, more gentle than before. The other Paladins crowd in, the confused Blade members moving out of the way as the Paladins wrap Keith in a group hug.

The burning behind Keith’s eyes intensifies, and he buries his face into the crook of Allura’s neck.

If he cries a little, nobody says anything.

:::

The Paladins and Blade members spread out after it’s confirmed Keith has no injuries and are assured that the soreness Keith will feel in the coming days will be from getting used to the new features of his body, the force of impact from the weapon, and _nothing_ else.

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all head off to the common room, deciding a few rounds of Killbot Phantasm would be the best way to wind down after the adrenaline rush from earlier. Shiro opted out, staying in the infirmary with Keith. Partially to soothe his own nerves, as well as listen to any instructions Ulaz would give Keith for feeling better that Shiro knew Keith was most likely to neglect himself.

Ulaz advised Keith against doing any sparring, but encouraged stretching and minimal exercises to stretch his muscles. 

“I’m sure Shiro would be more than happy to carry you off the training deck, should he find you there.”

“Absolutely.” Shiro grins at Ulaz. Keith scowls, ears flattening against his skull. Without even thinking, he raises his tail and thwacks Shiro on the arm with it. Shiro’s eyebrows climb his forehead in shock, and then he doubles over laughing. Keith’s face heats, and he wonders if he can still blush.

“It’s not funny.” He hisses. Shiro tries to stop, a few giggles escaping his mouth as he sits up straight once more. Keith crosses his arms and pouts.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Shiro soothes, holding out a hand. Keith glares at it for a moment before taking it, careful of his new claws. Ulaz looks between them fondly, placing the pad on the table by Keith’s hip.

“That covers everything. You’re free to go.”

“Wait- uh, would now be a good time for that conversation you told me about?” Keith asks, one clawed finger coming up to scratch behind his ear.

Ulaz sighs, stopping in the infirmary doorway. “I suppose now would be as good a time as any. If you’re comfortable with it, I suggest Shiro stays.” Keith and Shiro pause, looking at one another. Shiro shrugs.

“Fine with us.” Keith says, looking back to Ulaz.

“Very well. Come with me.” He motions for them to follow, and walks into the hallway.

They arrive at Ulaz’s room shortly. Ulaz steps forwards, the door to his room sliding open to reveal Antok, Kolivan, and Thace already inside, sitting on the floor.

“Paladins,” Thace greets, “please, take a seat.”

:::

“Galras have sub-genders. They are known as alpha, beta, and omega. Alphas can only seed omegas. Omegas can only carry. Betas can do either, depending on their reproductive organs.” Ulaz explains. “I am an omega, and so is Antok.”

“Kolivan and I are alphas.” Thace adds.

“How can you tell the difference?” Keith asks, looking between the four Galra.

“Scent, mostly.” Kolivan says. “But there are… other ways.” He trails off. Shiro raises an eyebrow.

“What are they?” Keith asks.

“Well, when Galra… When it’s time for-”

“We’ve noted that humans seem to be more hung up on sexual intercourse than our species.” Ulaz interjects smoothly. “So we weren’t quite sure if we could explain this topic without offending you.” Shiro laughs, and Keith knows if they could, his cheeks would be tinted pink.

“It’s okay, Ulaz. We won’t be offended.” Shiro assures, one of his arms slipping around Keith’s waist. Ulaz glances between them a soft smile on his face.

“When an omegan Galra hits the age of maturity, they will have what’s known as a heat. It will result in them experiencing a desire for sexual intimacy that lasts for several days. There are aids for this time, but some omegas will ask for the assistance of a beta or alpha friend to assist them, unless they have a mate already.”

“Mate,” Keith murmurs, “you’ve called Shiro my mate before. What does it mean?”

“Your life partner. Or, partners, in some cases. It varies.”

“How do you tell if someone is mated? I mean, what makes Shiro and I…?”

“Well, officially, a mating bite is placed somewhere on the partner’s body. Typically, it is on the nape of the neck, the junction of the neck and shoulder, or the inner thigh. Scent also gives it away, which is how we knew with the two of you.”

“Scent gives it away?” Shiro asks.

“A mated pair’s scents mix, and is noticeable underneath their own individual scent. Scent varies from person to person, and from sub-gender to sub-gender.”

“Ulaz and Antok smell sweeter, gentle, where Kolivan and I smell more… rough.” Thace explains. “Though that’s only the usual. I’ve known many omegas who smell more like alphas.”

“What do Keith and I smell like?”

“Shiro smells like a dust storm, fresh plants. Keith smells more like luxite, and like a newborn kit. Soft.” Antok rumbles, fixing his gaze on Shiro. “You smell like alpha. Keith is more like an omega.”

“Wait- does that mean I’ll get heats? That I can- I can have _kids_?” Keith asks, ears pressed flat to his skull, sharp teeth worrying his lower lip.

“Perhaps. We’ll need our medical tech to tell, but I’m sure Ulaz would be more than willing to perform the examination on you. Even then, there’s a possibility you could be a beta, depending on your reproductive organs, or neither. Shiro smells like an alpha, but humans do not have sub-genders.” Kolivan stands, walking over and crouching next to Keith. He pets Keith’s hair, soothing, and smiles. “If you are an omega, we have ways to prevent you from carrying a kit, should you want to engage in sex. And ways to prevent heats.”

“We don’t even know if I can get you- get you pregnant.” Shiro says.

“No, we can’t tell for sure. But if Keith’s absent parent was a full-blooded beta or omega, then the odds could be good.” Ulaz looks into Keith’s eyes. “Regardless, we will do what we can to ease the experience for you.”

Keith’s shoulder’s slump in relief, and he leans into Shiro’s side.

“Thanks. I just- it’s a lot, you know?”

“Of course. Even Galra have difficulty with these changes in their lives, and you haven’t lived your whole life getting used to the idea.” Thace says.

“And things may be different for you, in ways we won’t be able to know until you hit a heat, or a rut- which is similar to heat, but solely for alphas- or neither. Your human biology may complicate things.” Ulaz stands, placing his hand on the nape of Kolivan’s neck. Keith gives a slow nod.

“I'm glad I know, at least,” he turns to Shiro, “could you imagine if we were back on earth, and I had a heat, or a rut? That would be hard to explain.” He laughs, but it's strained, almost hysteric. Shiro frowns.

“Yeah.” He tightens his grip on Keith’s waist before standing, hauling Keith to his feet. “I think Keith should rest. He’s had a long day.” Shiro smiles. Kolivan gives Shiro a knowing look, then gets to his feet.

“Of course. If you have any more questions or concerns, you know where we’ll be.” Keith nods again, more tightly than before. Shiro ushers him out of the bedroom, looking over his shoulder as they enter the hallway.

“Thanks.”

:::

“You okay?” Shiro asks, voice quiet as they enter Keith’s room.

“Yeah. I- can we. Not talk about it now.” Keith sits on the bed, dragging a hand over his face.

“Of course.” Shiro says, pulling Keith into a hug, the first real one they’ve had since before Keith left on his mission. He’s careful to avoid the middle of Keith’s back, not wanting to irritate the sensitive skin where he’d been shot.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Shiro says against Keith’s neck. Keith hums, bringing his hand up to scratch his nails through the shaved part of Shiro’s hair. He stops abruptly when his own hand moves into sight, claws sharp and wicked looking. He lowers his hand.

“... Hey, Shiro.”

“Mm?”

“What if I don’t change back? What if I look like this forever?”

“You said you changed back last time.” 

“I did, but it was only my hand that time, not my whole body. I don’t know if I-” Keith stops, insecurity rising in the back of his mind.

Shiro pulls out of the hug, fingers closed gently around Keith’s upper arms. The look in his eyes is warm, sincere.

“Keith, I could care less what you look like. I don’t love you for your looks. I mean, this will take abit of getting used to,” Shiro lifts his hand, running his knuckles along the fur ringing Keith’s ears, “but you’re still you.”

Keith smirks, hiding his relief. “Good answer.” He leans in, capturing Shiro’s mouth in a cautious kiss. Shiro’s hand moves to cup Keith’s jaw, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. A purr kicks up deep in Keith’s chest, but he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

:::

“If quintessence is was changed him last time-”

“Then Zarkon’s army now has possession of portable weapons that utilize it.” Thace growls, tapping away at the console, the hard drive from keith’s mission plugged into it. Ulaz rubs a hand over his mouth.

“No being in the known universe is able to take a hit of pure quintessence and live. When Keith fought that druid, he said some got on his hand. While it was still in liquid form.” The four Blade members share a look.

“Keith’s mother may have known what they were doing, by breeding with a human.” Thace says. Antok snarls at the mention of Keith’s mother, and Kolivan raises a hand to silence him.

“We don’t know for sure. But if Keith lived… We can’t let Zarkon or his druids learn of what Keith is.” Kolivan crosses his arms over his chest. “The odds that they will not have heard from the guards in that base are low, we weren’t able to take them all out. Keith’s protection is now one of our top priorities.”

“Should we alert the princess and the Paladins?” Antok asks, expression tight.

“We’ll have to. Keith cannot be properly protected if he’s kept in the dark. I-” Kolivan is cut off when Allura’s voice blares over the castle coms.

“ _We’ve received a distress signal from a nearby planet. Everyone to the bridge now_!”

The three Blade members look to Kolivan.

“- I suppose we’ll have to wait.” They file out of the room, heading for the bridge. Kolivan scowls as his face mask slides back into place.

There’s no way this mission will end well. He can feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A cliffhanger? Uh oh. 
> 
> So... Galra Keith + omega Keith! The a/b/o dynamics won't actually factor into the rest of the series too much, purely because Keith still hasn't hit the age of Galran maturity. However, I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this from here, so who knows? 
> 
> Come chat with me about Galra Keith or omega Keith @ clever-canadian-goose on Tumblr!


End file.
